Gonna get me some sugar
by OakeX
Summary: Cause what teenage boy doesn't want to make out with his girlfriend? Oneshot.


**Here you are, True00Fangirl, a Puckabrina fluff fic cause you asked for it.**

 **WARNING: Kiddies get down and dirty in this story. No graphic stuff, but the word 'sex' and other sexy vernacular gets thrown around quite a lot.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm**

* * *

The time is 1AM. The setting is Sabrina Grimm's bedroom. And the characters are Sabrina Grimm and Puck Goodfellow, lying and giggling on the bed. They are wrapped around each other and kissing like it's nobody's business (which, admittedly, it isn't, and you should all feel mildly voyeuristic). She pulls her lips from his and reattach them to his neck, leaving soft warm imprints, and his fingers reach up and tangle in her hair.

Ah, hormonal teenage love.

Perhaps I should backtrack a little, so you guys can know what's going on:

.l.—()

 _x number of hours earlier (however many hours you like, it doesn't really matter)_

"So we've got the whole evening alone?"

"Mmhm."

"This house feels awfully big with only two people in it."

"It does."

"How about we make it feel even bigger, and become one person?"

"That was a very metaphorical sex plea."

"I am known throughout Faerie for my creative mind."

"You are known throughout Faerie for your creative ways of blowing yourself up."

"It was one time! And that was Sullivan's fault, not mine."

"Yeah, sure."

"It was."

"Mmm."

"Come over here."

"Will it make you stop pouting?"

"Depends what you do once you crawl into my lap."

"Pftttt." But she clambers on anyway, and he tucks her hair behind her ear.

"What a smooth move," she comments drily.

"I am also known for my zing with the ladies."

" _Lady_. Unless you're suggesting you're cheating on me."

"And risk a broken nose? Nah, not likely."

"Nice to see the only thing keeping you here is your own self-preservation."

"Well, that, and the fact that I'm attracted to you in small ways."

She presses a kiss to his cheek. "Now that's what I wanted to hear."

He wraps an arm around her waist, and laces his other hand in hers. "So where exactly did Marshmallow and the others go again?"

"There was apparently some kind of scuffle outside of town, something about trolls punching streetlights or something like that, which Granny went to go investigate.

She said we could stay home, though, cause we have exams coming up, and we need to study."

"That's awfully convenient."

"It's a random excuse the writer thought up to create some Puckabrina fluff. What'd you expect?"

"Yeah, that's a good point."

"You're not going to study tonight, are you?"

"I'm not going to study any night."

"Your grades show that."

"Well you're not going to study too."

"And why's that?"

"Cause you can't study and make out at the same time."

"Who said I wanted to make out? For all you know, I could have an evening date lined up with E.E Cummings."

"Please, sweetheart, Mr. Cummings will not live up to his name. But I certainly will."

"That was a tasteless joke."

"Yeah, a little."

"But you don't regret making it, do you?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Well I always did prefer your company to long-dead American poets with unfortunate surnames".

"I would hope so."

"Want to pull an all-nighter, even though we really shouldn't?"

"Is this badgirl Sabrina coming out of her shell?"

"Well if you'd rather I just go to bed then..."

"No no, allnighter with me is good."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Badgirl Sabrina is cocky."

"She learns from her badboy boyfriend."

Something about her calling him her boyfriend makes Puck smile, and he feels the sudden urge to kiss her. He acts on this urge.

"Mmm where'd that come from?"

"My small-way attraction to you."

"You know, if we're going to be staying up all night, we should probably provision ourselves for it."

"Don't worry, I bought a box last week. You never know when you might need them."

"A box? Didn't mum buy a sack of beans yesterday?"

"A sack of beans? What?"

"Beans. Coffee beans. Mum bought some yesterday, when she went shopping."

"Oh, were you talking about coffee?"

"Yeah? What did you think I was talking about?"

"Other... provisions teenagers who are dating might have when they're home alone together."

"What other provisio— Oh."

"Yeah."

" _Oh_."

"Mhm."

"You bought a box of them already?"

"Wanted to be prepared."

"Why can't you be this prepared for other things?"

"Well, they're not as important."

"You're the horniest person I know. You rule a kingdom, and you're more prepared for getting into your pants than affairs of state."

"Eh. I have a hot girlfriend. Sue me."

She arches an eyebrow, and leaps off. "Shallow."

"Oh, and I also adore you for your personality and other non-physical features. But, yeah, mostly just cause you're hot."

"Just get off your butt and let's go make some coffee."

He smirks. As they walk towards the kitchen, he wraps an arm around her shoulder and sings " _Gonna get me some sugar tonight..._ "

She smacks his arm.

.l.—()

"So how much sugar do you want?"

"Just put however much, Puck. I'll do my own cup."

"Alright then oh crap."

"What is it?"

"The top of the sugar dispenser came off. I just dumped about half the box into my cup."

"Well, sucks for you. Toss it out."

"Nah, I'll drink it. The Trickster King fears no sugary beverage."

"...well, it's your funeral."

.l.—()

"Hey hey he yhey hry Sabrnia let's play a borad game."

"Oh my Jesus, is this you on a sugar high?"

" _And_ a caffiene high. I'm soaring right nwo."

"You're talking in typos."

"Am I? Huh, I didn''t notice."

She heaves a sigh. The idiot's been bouncing off the walls for the past fifteen minutes, and in the process has broken two vases. Putting the dustpan away, and carefully making sure she hasn't missed any shards of glass, she dusts her hands on her pants. "Alright. What kind of game?"

"I dunnno. WHat do you want to play?"

"Whatever'll keep you occupied 'til this wears off."

"Hmmmmmm... How about Monopoly?"

"Alright."

"Score! Bags teh horse!"

"Alright, I'll be the hat."

"Nope I've chageed my mind, I want to be the hat now."

"Ok, you can be the hat. I'll be the horse then."

"Nop! I wantt to be both now."

She sighs. This boy is testing her patience. _The only way I can get him to shut up is if I knock him out... Hm, now there's an idea_. She contemplates this rather violent solution for longer than is considered appropriate, before she shakes her head and goes "Fine, you can be both. I'll just be the car."

"Ok. Ok ! Okey dokey! heheheheheheeheh."

"I swear to God you slipped some weed into your coffee before you drank it."

"Uh, corrrection. You _smoke_ weed. You can't _drink_ itt. PShhhhhh"

"How are you able to remember that but not be able to talk properly?!"

He taps the side of his nose. He seems to find this extraordinarily amusing, because he spends the next thirty seconds doing it and giggling maniacally.

"Ugh. Let's just start playing."

.l.—()

"Puck, pay up!"

"No! If i pya you, I'll only have a ltitle bit of mnoey left..."

"Well you should have thought of that before you decided to use all your money up on that one street."

"Fine. But once yu land on that street, then you'll be sorry!"

"By the time that's happened, I'll have so much of your money that I'll be able to pay off any debt you give me."

"But itll have eveened the odds."

"I'm surprised you can think be so forward-thinking right now."

"I'll haev you knwo that I am well-known throughout Fearie for my tacticial genius."

.l.—()

"Son of a bitch!"

"Luanguage! Who knwos how old the reeders are?"

"Shit. I mean shoot. I mean son of a beeswax."

"Bettter."

"How much do I owe you?"

"£25,000."

"Ok, can I just say that one, we're not even playing in that currency, and two, that's more money than the game even has."

"Well,fine theen. ill sett _l_ e for a kiss."

"You'll let me pay my massive monetary debt with a kiss?"

"Mmmmmm... Ok. maybe two kisses."

She shrugs. "Deal."

He grins. "Cool." He waves a finger warningly. "Butt (heh) they betterr bee good. Don't go cheeting me coz I'm all high and expliotable."

"I'll knock your socks off."

"Ooh."

She walks over to him and takes his head in her hands. Leaning forward, she presses her lips as hard as she can to his (without cracking their skulls open), pushing him down so that his arms shoot out to prevent them breaking contact. Her eyes close, his slide shut, and there is the muffled _mmmmm!_ of sexy kissing emanating from their throats for the next few minutes. Her tongues darts into his mouth. His tongue touches her. Their breathing intensifies, his hands run up her shirt, his left presses her head to his while his right fingers her bra strap, and her hands loops into the waistband of his jeans. When she pulls back, both are short of breath.

"That's one," she smirks."

"#2."

The next one is gentler. She holds his chin between forefinger and thumb and softly touches his lips with hers, angling her head so that their noses don't collide. Her hands slowly tangle into his hair, and she twirls a lock between two fingers. His hands caress her waist, and toy with the hem of her shirt (ah, the leaps and bounds of the pituitary gland).

With a quiet exhale, they break apart.

"So how much do I owe you now?" she asks. Softly. Sexily? Who knows, maybe she's trying to arouse her boyfriend into offering further grace.

"How many kysses did i sAY agane?"

"Two."

"Then, nuthing. Obviusly/"

"Mmm."

She moves back to her side of the board.

"Let's keep playing."

.l.—()

"So has the high worn off?"

"Kind off... I'll probably start talking normaly sooon."

"Is this a convenient plot device so the writer doesn't have to keep thinking up just-legible typos to put into your dialogue?"

"Don't you know it."

.l.—()

"Ok, I'm bored of Monopoly now."

"I got bored a long time ago,"

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"Cause when I did, you'd just giggle madly and go 'the car's running out of fuel' and toss money at me."

"Just how much sugar did I put into my coffee."

"Let's put it this way: We had a full bag this morning. We now have a half of a bag now. After you downed your coffee in one hit declaring that 'real men don't need no sips', you screamed like a little girl because you had scalded your tongue, and drank cold water from the kitchen tap. You then said that the sugar, hot coffee, and cold water were not mixing well, and went to go throw up in the toilet for about three minutes.

"When you came out, you punched a vase and started flying around the room."

"So to answer my original question... a lot?"

"Tonnes."

.l.—()

"You're an exhausting timebomb to deal with."

"I'm _your_ exhausting timebomb to deal with."

"Aw, you got sweet again."

"Must be all the sugar."

"Must be."

"Though I aim to get some sugar from you later tonight."

"Not a chance, fairyboy."

"Oh, we'll see, we'll see."

"I'm just going to close my eyes for a little bit."

"Awww what about our allnighter?"

She waves a hand dismissively. "I'll still be awake to keep you company tonight. I'm just a bit tired from having to deal with your mess tonight, that's all."

"I'm sure you wasting your time studying 'til dawn feels no different, aye?"

"Don't you know it." She stifles a yawn. "If I fall asleep, shake me awake."

"Course. I wouldn't let you miss out on the presence of a king."

"Mmm." She leans back in the chair, and closes her eyes. Within minutes, she is snoring softly.

Puck snorts. Chuckling a little, he uncaps a marker from his pocket and writes on her face 'Guess who?". Then he takes a piece of paper, and writes on it ' _I'm going to sleep now too, but when you wake up, wake me up too. I'm still waiting for some sexytimes ;) :*_ ', before scrunching it up and putting it into her hand, closing her fingers around it. Putting the pen down, he picks her up and carries her up the stairs.

.l.—()

Sabrina wakes up to find herself _not_ suspended over a vat of goo, which was surprising to say the least. What she does wake up to find herself in is lying on her bed, with the duvet tossed carelessly over her (Puck never was the sort to tuck someone in), and her boyfriend sprawled out unconscious beside her. Stretching, she looks at the clock beside her. She'd been asleep for about an hour.

 _What's this?_ She uncurls her right fist, and unwraps the piece of paper inside. She scans it quickly.

"Pfttt." Rolling her eyes, she shakes her sleeping fairy on the shoulder.

"Hubbarnggg?" he mumbles sleepily, and rolls over. He cracks an eyelid open, sees his girlfriend smiling at him, feels his blood rush southward, and shakes himself awake.

"Ah..." he says, trailing off into a yawn, "I see you got my note."

"You shoved it into my hand, it'd be kind of hard to miss."

"I'm glad, because I'm very excited to be repaid my due."

"For the record, I don't actually owe you any 'sexytimes'."

"Perhaps. But don't say that you wouldn't like doing it anyway."

"What a bold statement."

"My level of confidence is very high."

"As high as you were two hours ago?"

"Please. Nothing can be that high."

She chuckles. She leans in close, and the breath of her next words ghost along his chin. "Have I chained myself to a cocksure prick?"

"Mmm wouldn't know about the prick part. But I am _very_ cocksure."

"Glad to see you admit it."

"Now how about you stop calling me a prick and start touching mine?"

"Puck!" Her exclamation is full of amused outrage.

The grin on his face is wicked. "Do I hear a no?"

 _Oh, what the hell_. Her hand moves into his pants. "Do you _feel_ a no?"

The fairy's eyes widen. "Oh. Oh my."

"Not so suave now, are you?"

"Please. I am as cocksure as I am sure of you touching my cock."

Sabrina arches an eyebrow. "That's a pretty impressive comeback, given I have a hand wrapped around your package."

"I hope it was. That took all the wit out of me. I think I might devolve into ape-like grunts if you keep this up."

"Well, simian noises are rather fitting for someone of your intellect."

"The King Of Faerie will not be talked to like this."

"And what if The King Of Faerie had this happen to him as well?" She started to move her holding-his-dingaling hand in vertical directions, and pressing kisses to his neck. His Royal Highness made a keening noise.

"Nnnnggh The King Of Faerie does not mind that happening to him."

"Well, FYI, His Majesty's Girlfriend will stop doing what she's doing unless The King Of Faerie starts reciprocating."

He stares at her with glazed eyes. "My my. Is Sabrina Grimm telling me she's horny?"

"Sabrina Grimm did not say that."

"But she meant it?"

"Perhaps."

"Ooh. Allow me to satisfy your carnal urges." Being sure not to dislodge her fingers from the _extremely_ pleasurable position that they were currently in, Puck leans over and presses a kiss to Sabrina's lips. They tear each others' shirts off. His arm snakes over and pulls her closer, so that their chests are pushed up against each other, and he slips his tongue into her mouth.

"You taste delicious, Sabrina."

"It's the coffee."

"I don't care what it is, it's what you taste like and I like it."

Tangling one hand into her hair, he begins to trail the fingers of his other hand down her side, and stops at the hem of her pants.

"You sure you want to do this?" Even though his skin has a sheen of sweat over it, and his breathing is still ragged, Puck's voice sounds almost tender.

"Yes."

"Cause, I mean, it's the first time you've ever let me... you know. Put my hand down there."

"Yes, Puck, I'm sure."

"Really?"

"Puck, we both know you want to touch it. Now stop being a good boyfriend (first time you've ever been one) and do it."

The corners of his lips and his eyebrows quirk up. "Who am I to argue with someone so sexy?"

.l.—()

"Oh God, it feels so weird."

"Thanks, Puck."

"Nono, I mean that in a good way."

"It's ok, your schlong feels weird too."

"Did you just call my package a schlong."

"Well I couldn't have said something like 'penis' or 'dick' or 'cumstick', cause some readers might not like that."

"You're very bad at censoring your language."

"Sue me."

"Mmm."

Something in the air changes. There is an imperceptible change in Sabrina, an odd flicker of emotion across her face which confuses Puck, and his fingers stop moving beneath her pants. She looks at him piercingly. He stares clumsily back.

"Puck."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to have sex?"

The question stuns him. He thinks, _What?_

Because despite his multiple pleas for it before, he had never truly thought she'd accept.

I mean, sure, he was willing to, definitely.

But he's had four thousand years to mature. Granted, a large chunk of those four thousand years had been spent rolling around in mud, but I mean, come on, a male can only live for so long alone without eventually playing around with his body.

Sabrina, though, wasn't so much like that. She was physically intimate (oh damn was she ever), but she had never felt totally comfortable with doing all the things he had wanted to do, all the experimentation he had wanted to discover. It took him years after they had started dating for him to finally persuade her to take her shirt off. Months more after that for her to let them touch areas of each other that weren't their arms and legs. He had never asked her why, only retracted his hands when she had asked him to, and kept his fingers entangled within her hair. He had satisfied himself with her smell and sight and taste, and forced his physical urges down in order to be a good boyfriend (or just a decent human being).

So you can imagine his shock when she suddenly sprung this question on him.

And you can imagine his further surprise when she sidles up closer to him, kisses the crook of his collarbone, and whispers 'Don't hesitate, idiot, we both know your answer's going to be yes."

He swallows. "Um. Uh..."

She looks up at him. "Surely you can't be that surprised?"  
All he can do is nod frantically.

"Pfttt, well we'll see how this changes things..." She leans over and kisses him, hard. Hard as in the I-want-to-get-as-close-to-you-as-possible-hard, not the let's-fracture-your-jawbone-hard. She eases her tongue into his mouth, and closes her eyes, breathing in the smell of the boy she knows she loves.

She feels him respond. She feels him sigh through his nose, and wrap his arms around her waist, leaning forward a little so that their foreheads touch. He briefly touches her tongue with his, and then breaks the kiss, moving his lips to press against her jaw.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too."

"Let's have sex."

"I knew kissing you would wake you up."

.l.—()

 _The writer here is not going to attempt to write the process by which the fairy boy and everafter girl inserted Object P into Slot V. The writer, for those of you who want to know, has not yet given his flower to someone else, or procured the flower of another person._

 _In short, he is a virgin, and, in an attempt to maintain some degree of realism in his fanfiction, is not going to try and describe sex in a way which isn't over-the-top and ridiculous (cause, come on, if the guy actually goes in like a jackhammer, someone's pelvis is going to shatter)._

 _But, I guess I can't just leave a pivotal moment like this unwritten. For the sake of consistency, I'll write a little bit of the sex process:_

"So is it in yet?"

"Please tell me you said that as a joke."

"Aw, is the big strong Puck unsure about his masculinity?"

"No, not at all."

"It's ok, Puck, I can feel it—"

"—how kind of you to admit it—"

"—barely."

"..."

":D"

"...you're an awful person to be around."

"Mmm, maybe. Kiss me."

"Gladly."

.l.—()

"So could you actually not feel me go in?"

"Did it sound like I couldn't feel you go in?"

"Fair point."

.l.—()

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For letting me be your first."

"Pffftt." Sabrina presses a kiss to his neck. "The only time you say thank you is after we have sex."

"All gentlemen say thank you."

"You are certainly not a gentleman."

"Well, I have my own personal code of chivalry."

"The Conduct of Scoundrels?"

"The Most Noble Law of Upholding Mischievous Valiance."

"Such powerful language."

"Language was invented for one reason, boys - to woo women - and, in that endeavour, laziness will not do."

"...That was impressively deep, Puck."

"Thank you. I got it off FaceBook."

"That makes more sense."

"I'll bet it does."

"Why'd you memorise it?"

"To woo women, of course."

"Aren't you the little copycat."

"I see it more as borrowed intelligence."

"Plagiarism."

"Cleverness."

"Cheating."

"Meting out the wonders of the world."

"You know the word 'mete'?"

"I know all things on heaven and earth."

"Do you know it's very late and you should let me sleep?"

"I know that, but I'm probably not going to let you do it."

"Anything I can do to make that less of a possibility?"

"Me."

"If that's the only requirement, I believe it's already been fulfilled."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I did not think that through."

"No, you did not."

"Does this mean I have to let you sleep now."

"It does."

"Dammit."

.l.—()

"Hey. Hey. Sabrina."

"What?"

"You asleep?"

"What do you think?"

"Can you sleep?"

"...honestly, no."

"Why not?"

"You want my honest answer?"

"Yes."

"You won't laugh at me?"

"Promise. Cross my heart."

"...because i keep thinking about you."

"PFTTTTTTT AHAHAHAHHHAA"

"You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"I lied!"

.l.—()

"Hey, Puck?"

"Mmm?"

"You ready for round two?"

"Ooh, so early?"

"Is that a no?"

"Nono, it's always a yes."

"Mmm, that's better." She reaches her right hand down, and gently cups the protrusion between his legs (which is protruding further and further with every stroke of her fingers).

"That feel good?" she asks.

"Mhm."

She squeezes a little. "What about now?"

"MMMM mhm." (maybe Puck's just a little m).

She clenches her right hand into a fist, with his gonads (unfortunately) caught inside it. "And now?"

His face screws up. "Ooh Christ no nonono goddamn no."

She tightens her hold (though keeps sure she doesn't actually rupture anything).

"That hurt?"

"Yes, that hurts!"

"You want me to stop?"

"Yes!"

"You going to keep your promises from now?"

"Yes alright I'll keep them, please let go."

"Promise?"

"Yes, promise!"

"Alright." She lets go, and he exhales heavily.

"Oh my gosh, Sabrina."

She threads her hands into his hair, and kisses his nose. "Don't underestimate me, fairyboy."

"Yes, ma'am."

.l.—()

Sabrina yawns. A couple seconds later, Puck yawns too.

"You tired, fairyboy?"

"Nah, I just yawned 'cause the yawn demon possessed me."

She rolls her eyes, and lies down with her head on his chest. "You're a sarcastic little shit."

"You've only just noticed?"

"I knew before, but I repressed the memory. Just as I did all other memories with you in it."

"Would you repress your memories tonight?"

"What happened tonight?"

"Cheeky."

She chuckles, and kisses his chest. He grips her hand under the duvet, threading their fingers together.

"It's a good thing your pecs are so soft. It'd be very uncomfortable sleeping on a hard breastbone, or a hard wall of muscle."

"You're going to sleep on my chest?"

"You have a problem with that?"

"I read in books that the guy can't really breathe if someone does that."

"Nah, only if I sleep on your stomach. And you can read?"

"Titania gave me some trashy romance books to read back when she was trying to find me a wife, so I could have something to talk about. I wouldn't read it, so she trapped in my room until I did it."

"How long did that take?"

"Sixty days for her to wait me out. Nine days for me to read it."

"So, 69 days?"

"Masterful use of addition."

"That's an awfully convenient number."

"Yeah, this writer's not fantastic with number jokes."

"It's alright, you're a good enough joke as it is."

"Very funny, you sly witch."

She dips her head slightly. "Good to be appreciated every once in a while." She yawns again, and curls up slightly into Puck. "Alright, I'm going to sleep now."

"Yeah, so am I."

"Thanks for tonight."

"My duty to serve."

"Mmm."

"Did you have fun?"

"Lots of fun."

"In the end, you spent your night with a Mr Cummings after all."

"Ha ha. What sharp recycled wit."

He gives a wicked grin. "I _am_ well-known throughout Faerie for my creative genius. And economic use of resources."

"Goodnight."

He chuckles, and squeezes her fingers. "Heh. Goodnight, Sabrina."

* * *

 **Bit of an abrupt ending I know, But I really just can't be bothered with this story anymore. I'm out of ideas, and I already felt like it was dragging on a bit too much, so I decided to end it as soon as I could.**

 **Good Lord, this took me a month and a half to write. Ughhh I'm so glad it's over (it was fun to write, but I got so tired of it by the end).**


End file.
